the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Guarda-Costas
Guarda-Costas é um título concedido ao protetor de uma pessoa importante em The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Generally excelling at physical combat, the housecarl protects their liege, their home, their family, and their assets with their lives. The nine Jarls of Skyrim each have a housecarl. It is common practice for Thanes to have housecarls as well. Persons of extreme notability, such as the Dragonborn who emerged during the Dragon Crisis of the Fourth Era, may have several housecarls, each of whom might have accompanied them into combat as a follower or engaged them as a spouse. Housecarls are free men and women who are voluntarily sworn to protect their masters with their own lives. Almost every jarl and thane in the province of Skyrim has their own personal housecarl that is often by their side. However, the housecarls of thanes are often found inside of that thane's home. Every housecarl that is appointed to you is also available as a follower, who, in turn, can carry out orders, carry equipment, and protect you from harm. A few housecarls in the employ of jarls double as the general of their army, and are thus involved in planning war strategies. In terms of court politics, housecarls are the equal of court wizards, but less important than stewards and, of course, the jarls. In summary, housecarls are faithful guardians who are very useful in both the royal courts of Skyrim and in the deepest depths of its ruins. Relacionamento com seu Senhor A housecarl is a formidable warrior, and is usually found next to, or close by their master. If their Jarl or Thane is attacked, the housecarl will be the first to enter the battle to fight for his or her liege's life. It is socially acceptable for a Thane to marry their housecarl. In Falkreath, the title seems to be more of an office — as Helvard puts it, "I protect the Jarl, whoever that might be."1 This means that the Housecarl of Falkreath is not sworn to protect a single individual and continues his service if a new Jarl takes over. On the other hand, it may simply be Helvard's personal preference. Guarda-Costas de Pessoas Importantes Jarls : Serves as Housecarl even before his master becomes Jarl. Outros * Irnskar Ironhand, housecarl to Bryling, Thane of Solitude. * Melaran, housecarl to Erikur, Thane of Solitude. Guarda-Costas empregados ao Jogador Becoming the Thane of a Hold will grant a personal housecarl. In the base game, all available housecarls are Nord warriors, as is Gregor, the housecarl for the Pale, who is added by The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire. Of the other two Hearthfire housecarls, Valdimar is a battlemage rather than a warrior, and Rayya is a Redguard rather than a Nord. The five housecarls in the base game have the same base gear: a set of Steel Armor without a helmet, accompanied by a Steel Sword and Shield. The three Hearthfire housecarls each have a slightly different equipment: Rayya duel-wields scimitars; Gregor uses a two-handed Steel Greatsword; and Valdimar wears light scaled armor, wields a Steel Mace, and uses Destruction spells. After being appointed, housecarls can be found in the player's House or homestead in the relevant Hold. If this property is not owned, the housecarl will wait in the Jarl's residence. Housecarls match Character Level at the time of appointment, with a level cap of 50. No housecarl is available in Winterhold. Significado Real In Medieval Scandinavia, the housecarls (húskarl) were personal male servants of Scandinavian Chieftains, Jarls and Kings, their roles encompassed many aspects involving a person's home such as organizing the household, guarding the master's properties and were also in charge of protecting their master's interests. The word housecarl is a direct translation of the Norse word húskarl (house man). The term was also used in Anglo-Saxon England, where the Housecarls were not just bodyguards and keepers of household but the elite fighters and leaders of the Jarl's armies. Curiosidades * Rayya, Faleen, Teeba-Ei, Melaran and Irileth are the only housecarls in the game who are not Nords, with Irileth being a Dunmer and the housecarl to Balgruuf the Greater, Rayya being a Redguard and the housecarl to the Thane of Falkreath Hold, Teeba-Ei being an Argonianand the housecarl to Sorli the Builder (if sided with the Stormcloaks in the Civil War), Melaran being an Altmer who serves as the housecarl to Erikur in Solitude, and Faleen being a Redguard and the housecarl to Igmund. * Argis the Bulwark is the only housecarl who cannot be hired as a steward, due to not having appropriate dialog recorded. * Lydia is the only housecarl that needs to be unlocked to complete the main quest. She is automatically unlocked after completing the quest "Bleak Falls Barrow."